


Maid Uniform (Tsunayoshi Sawada)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Other, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You yawned as you walked down the streets of Namimori, heading for the cafe Reborn has requested to meet you at. The small infant had called you early this morning, telling you that he had something important to tell you and to meet you at the cafe in town at around noon. You weren’t too interested in going, because it seemed that every time you were around said infant, something bad happened to you. You weren’t looking forward to seeing him, but you knew you’d be put through even more hell if you didn’t show up.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reader
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	Maid Uniform (Tsunayoshi Sawada)

  * **Genre** : Crack, Suggestive ☁
  * **Word Count** : 675 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Tsuna ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



* * *

You yawned as you walked down the streets of Namimori, heading for the cafe Reborn has requested to meet you at. The small infant had called you early this morning, telling you that he had something important to tell you and to meet you at the cafe in town at around noon. You weren’t too interested in going, because it seemed that every time you were around said infant, something bad happened to you. You weren’t looking forward to seeing him, but you knew you’d be put through even more hell if you didn’t show up.

The cafe was nearly empty, just a few school girls sitting around and giggling over pieces of cake and tea. Your eyes scanned the quiet cafe, finding no sign of Reborn. The clock on the wall told you it was just a couple minutes after noon, but it wasn’t like Reborn to be late, even if by a couple seconds.

With a shrug, you headed towards a table in the back corner, leaning back and resting your ankle on your knee. It was better for you if he didn’t show up, so you weren’t too concerned. You sat in silence for several minutes, staring at the picture on the wall beside you until a waiter approached, asking what you’d like to drink.

The voice sounded familiar, but you didn’t bother trying to place it, nor did you spare a glance at the person. Your eyes stayed trained on the picture as you responded to his question. “Dr Pepper,”

“I-Is that all, Y/N-san?”

You blinked, eyes shifting to the waiter; no one knew your real name but two people, Reborn being one of them. There stood little Tsunayoshi Sawada, his cheeks tinted a bright red and his brown eyes cast towards the floor. But that wasn’t what shocked you, it was what he was wearing. Tsuna was dressed in a maid outfit.

The skirt stopped way before his knee and he kept tugging at it in an attempt to pull it down. Fishnet stockings covered his slim legs, stopping just below the knee, the same type covered his arms to the elbow, leaving his fingers exposed and wrapping around the thumb. His nails were painted black and he had a piece of black lace tied around his neck. He even had the headpiece in his brown locks.

You swallowed hard, feeling your body tense at the sight. You had always been attracted to the younger boy but you refrained for two reasons; the first was because of the age gap, you being a few years older than him, and the second was because of his feelings for Kyoko.

“T-Tsuna… the hell are you wearin’?”

Tsuna shifted nervously, refusing to meet your gaze. “R-Reborn made me wear it…”

You clenched your jaw and narrowed your eyes.

So that was the bastards intention. Reborn was the only one who knew about your attraction towards the male, so he set this up.

You swallowed hard, forcing herself to look back at the picture. “That damned Reborn,”

“I-I’ll go get your drink…” He said awkwardly, turning and walking away. He returned a few minutes later but tripped over the untied lace of his shoe. The glass flew into the air and he landed on his behind. The water dumped from the glass and landed on top of him, earning a low pitched squeak at the cold temperature. The glass shattered beside him, but that was the least of his worries. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling his face burn even more.

He was embarrassed by the get-up and he was embarrassed for you to see him make a fool out of himself.

The water made his clothes cling even tighter to his flesh and the position he was currently in made the skirt ride up a considerable amount. You slapped your hand to your face, but you were too slow, the blood spurting through your fingers.

“Eh, Y/N-san?! Are you okay?!”

Your world spun and you fell to the floor, body twitching.

* * *


End file.
